Santé
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Quand à Poudlard un bal est organisé & que Fred&George jugent bon de faire resortir le coté féminin de chaque garçon. Cela permettra à certains garçon de connaitre les souffrances d'une fille.HP.LB & HG.RW...slash HP.LB
1. Le bal des anciens élèves

**Résumé:**

Quand à Poudlard un bal est organisé et que Fred et George jugent bon de faire resortir le coté féminin de chaque garçon. Cela permettra à certains garçon de connaitre les souffrances d'une fille.HP.LB & HG.RW...yuri

Hello tout le monde,

je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que la mini fic que j'ai écrite est due à un DEFI que j'ai fait avec Louvine et Gwen qui je le pense sera le premier d'une longue liste quand mes partenaires auront fini d'écrire le leur...si ça arrive un jour lol...j'ai eu quelques restrictions que je dévoilerai au dernier chapitre pour ne pas dévoiler toute l'histoire...

merci à Louvine qui m'a aidé à trouver le titre lol

Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait ;)

Bonne lecture...

**Santé**

**Chapitre 1: Le bal des anciens élèves**

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait mis hors d'état de nuire les mangemorts.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait vengé a famille, ses amis, et tous les autres.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était devenu un aurore redouté.

Cela faisait quatre ans, depuis la mort de Voldemort qu'il voulait devenir attrapeur dans une équipe de quidditch.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était considéré comme le célibataire le plus en vogue d'Angleterre.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il cherchait la fille idéale.

Il était grand. Des cheveux indomptables, noirs de jais, qui n'étaient ni trop courts, ni trop longs, qu'il avait hérité de son père. Cette chevelure cachait cette cicatrice. La cicatrice la plus connue du monde des sorciers. Cette cicatrice qui n'était jamais partie malgré le fait que Voldemort ait été anéanti pour toujours. Il portait encore cette paire de lunettes rondes qui le caractérisait tant. Et qui surplombait des yeux verts, des émeraudes. Des yeux qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Une fine bouche laissait apparaître un sourire qu'il avait retrouvé. Il possédait un corps d'athlète qui faisait un ravage auprès des filles.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, le courageux Gryffondor récompensé par l'ordre de Merlin première classe, avait tout pour lui sauf une famille. James et Lily Potter, ses parents étaient morts. Puis Sirius Black, son parrain. Et enfin Rémus Lupin son second parrain, comme il l'avait appelé. Tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui étaient morts. Il ne lui restait plus que les Weasley et Hermione qu'il considérait comme sa seconde famille.

Harry Potter relut une dernière fois la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. La directrice de Poudlard: le professeur MacGonagall avait jugé bon d'organiser un bal.

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai le privilège de vous inviter à la réunion des anciens élèves qui aura lieu le 21 juin de cette année. Le bal commencera à 19h, des calèches viendront vous chercher à Pré-au-Lard._

_En espérant que fassiez parti de ce bal._

_En attente de votre réponse;_

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Harry ne s'était pas trompé, dans six jours il allait retrouver Poudlard: sa première maison. Il prit un parchemin, une plume et écrivit la réponse.

_Professeur,_

_C'est avec une grande joie que j'accepte votre invitation;_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir;_

_Cordialement _

_Harry Potter._

Harry se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Dans une heure, il devait être chez Ron pour déjeuner avec lui et sa famille. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux ou du moins de lez coiffer.

« Harry depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tes cheveux sont impossibles à coiffer parce que sinon c'est encore pire. »

Il quitta sa maison. Cette maison qu'il avait fait reconstruire à Godric's Hollow. La plus grande de tout le village. Il adorait cette demeure et pour cause elle était un peu isolée. Il avait jeté un sort des plus puissants pour ainsi faire du quidditch dans son jardin. Il y transplana et se retrouva devant la maison de Ron Weasley. Il frappa et entendit un lointain:

« Entre Harry! »

Il entra donc admirant au passage le superbe bazar et certains autres détails qui firent rire Harry. Autant Harry avait une maison propre et rangée, autant Ron, lui, c'était le chaos. Il s'installa dans le salon. Comme d'habitude son ami: Ronald Weasley, était en retard.

« Tu sais que dans cinq minutes on doit être chez ta mère?

- Oui je sais ! Mais j'ai eu une panne de réveil.

- Comment elle s'appelait ? »

Harry tourna la tête pour voir dans l'encadrement de la porte de chambre un Ron en pantalon, chemise à la main. Ce dernier regardait Harry avec étonnement. Harry lui fit un de ses sourire.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu rapportes toujours ça au sexe ou aux filles ?

- Parce qu'en tant que meilleur ami je te connais…et qu'en entrant malgré le bordel phénoménal qu'il y a j'ai vu un joli soutient à gorge noir en fine dentelle à moins que tu te travestisses ! Et t'as un joli suçon dans le cou.

- J'avais même pas vu ! T'as gagné…

- Je la connais ?

- Oui.

- Où ?

- Poudlard !

- Maison ?

- Poufsouffle.

- Année ?

- Même que nous. »

Harry tourna la tête et remarqua…

« Susan Bones ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Elle a laissé sa carte de visite sur la cheminée!

- Pourquoi tu me l'as demandé alors ?

- Parce que je viens juste de voir sa carte.

- Ah!

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment c'était ?

- Pff…dit-il avec un sourire. Son nom colle parfaitement à sa personnalité. »

Harry explosa de rire.

« Tu peux parler mais toi ça fait combien de temps ?

- Une semaine.

- C'était qui ? Je la connais ?

- Oh que oui!

- Dis!

- Ginny.

- Quoi Ginny ?

- Bah c'était Ginny!

- QUOI? MAIS T'AS PS HONTE…EN PLUS ELLE EST FIANCEE…

- Il y avait Dean aussi.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous l'avez…

- Mais non je plaisantais, je les ai juste invité pour manger. »

Avant de partir, il regarda une dernière fois son ami. Il était plus grand d'une tête. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus longs ce qui lui donnait un look auquel les filles ne résistaient pas. Ses yeux à moitié cachés étaient marrons noisettes qui étaient toujours entourés d'une multitude de taches de rousseurs. Et sa fine bouche laissait échapper des sourires et des paroles charmeurs. Il avait un corps plus athlétique que son ami. Mais Ron Weasley n'était, à présent, plus l'ombre du célèbre Harry Potter ou du moins il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette qui au passage devait traîner quelque part dans sa chambre.

« On y va ?

- Oui! »

Arrivée à la maison Weasley, Harry vit débouler Madame Weasley.

« Bonjour Madame Weasley!

- Madame Weasley ! Harry, mon chéri je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de m'appeler Molly.

- Comme ça, ça fait 101 fois maman!

- Ron! Mon chéri!…Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ?

- Oh rien je me suis brûlé! »

Ron fit disparaître le suçon.

« Bien…comme si ça changé, vous êtes les derniers. Fleur, Bill et leurs enfants sont là. Ginny et Dean aussi et Charlie, Fred et George sont arrivés…il y a Hermione aussi…

- Hermione! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.

- Oui, Hermione, je voulais vous faire une surprise. »

Pour une surprise c'était une surprise. Hermione, juste après la chute de Voldemort était partie en France pour parfaire, pour poursuivre des études sur la métamorphose. Elle avait comme ambition de devenir professeur de cette matière qu'elle aimait tant.

« Où est-elle ?

- Elle finit de se préparer. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Surpris. Ils firent le tour pour saluer tout le monde. Ils l'attendirent avec impatience et la virent arriver cinq minutes plus tard. Harry explosa de rire en voyant la tête de Ron.

Hermione resplendissait. Elle s'était métamorphosée. Ses cheveux châtains étaient à présent lisses et ils tombaient en une cascade tout au long de son dos. Une mèche cachait légèrement son œil droit. Ses yeux étaient marrons noisettes. Un sourire franc se dessinait sur son visage qui s'éclaira à la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis. Une silhouette et des courbes parfaites faisaient qu'elle était à présent une superbe jeune femme.

« Harry ! Ron! »

Elle sauta au cou de ses amis et les embrassa. Harry explosa une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant la mine que faisait Ron. La bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

« Ron ferme la bouche sinon tu vas finir par baver. Chuchota-t-il. »

Il s'exécuta.

« J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire. Continua-t-elle sans faire attention à Ron.

- Nous aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent et pendant tout le repas Hermione leur raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu, vécu, etc.

« Au fait vous avez reçu l'invitation pour le bal ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, je suis si pressée de retrouver Poudlard et les professeurs.

- Mouais, je vous rappelle au passage qu'on y a eu tous nos ennuis.

- Oui le premier a été de me rencontrer. Plaisanta Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui y va?

- Fred, George, Ginny…toute notre et tous ceux qui étaient à Poudlard pendant qu'on était en troisième année.

- De qui tu tiens cette information ?

- Oh…eh bien de la prof de métamorphose…on s'est fréquentés.

- Non ?

- Si.

- Et…

- Quand tu la verras tu comprendras.

- Au fait vous m'avez pas dit mais votre boulot ça marche ? Demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas fait attention au sujet des garçons.

- J'ai pu trop envie de rester aurore, je voudrai refaire du quidditch.

- Tu voulais faire comme ton père!

- il aurait très bien pu devenir attrapeur. Rétorqua Harry. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

« Où est-ce que tu dors ? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Tu peux venir chez moi…si tu veux. Proposa rapidement Ron.

- Ron je te rappelle juste que ta maison est sous un raz de marée de chose…de tout genre…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Harry je peux dormir chez toi ? Parce que si ta maison est comme ta chambre ou ton dortoir à Poudlard, je préfère pas tenter.

- Je comprends…c'est pas grave.

- Tu peux venir boire un dernier verre quand même.

- Si tu insistes. »

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent chez Harry.

« C'est magnifique.

- Merci.

- Et bien rangé. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ouais bah j'ai compris.

- On rigole. Dirent Harry et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

- Une bière au beurre.

- Un whisky pur feu.

- C'est parti. Ron viens m'aider.

- Quoi ! J'arrive. »

Ils sortirent du salon et entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Ron, bien que ça me fasse rien le fait que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge qui a de longues jambes et de la poitrine. Hermione est notre meilleure amie, je ne veux pas que tu fasses pareil.

- Harry tu me connais.

- C'est bien ça le problème, je te connais. Je te la considère comme ma sœur.

- Oui je sais.

- Je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal…même si t'es meilleur ami tu te prendras un coup de poing.

- Tu pourras me faire une fleur?

- On verra, tout dépend de la fleur en question.

- Si tu dois me frapper…fais l'œil gauche parce que mon meilleur profil c'est le droit.

- T'es con. »

Ils sortirent de la cuisine. Ils burent plusieurs verres enfin surtout Ron qui s'endormit comme une masse sur le canapé.

« C'est pas vrai il a pas changé! S'exaspéra Hermione.

- Eh non…Attend je vais le prendre en photo. »

Il dupliqua ensuite la photo, en donna une à Hermione.

« Allez viens! Je vais te montrer ta chambre comme il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Oui papa.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manquée. »

Ils se couchèrent pensant à leur soirée. Le lendemain matin, quand Harry fut réveillé, il se doucha. En sortant de la salle de bain, il entendit que quelqu'un était entrain de se balader. Il croisa Ron devant la porte de la deuxième salle de bain: blanc comme un linge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens d'avoir un accident!

- Comment ça?

- Les pièces sont insonorisées ?

- Oui.

- Ouf ! C'est pas ma faute.

- Ron.

- Cris pas! J'ai mal à la tête. Je suis entrée et j'ai vu Hermione entrain de se doucher.

- Ron! Elle t'a vu ?

- Je crois…je sais pas…peut-être pas. »

Harry soupira, il prépara tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Puis Ron entra.

« T'aurais pas un truc contre la gueule de bois ?

- Non.

- …

- Non parce que j'ai jamais la gueule de bois.

- Pff et on appelle ça ami! »

Quand Hermione entra, Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ça rappela à Harry les années à Poudlard.

« Bien dormie ? Demanda Harry.

- Comme un bébé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Il faut que j'aille m'acheter une robe pour le bal.

- Moi un costume. Dit Ron.

- Et moi pareil.

- On peut aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

- C'est parti! Dit Ron avec un ton qui se voulut entraînant.

- Avec plus d'entrain. Tu verras je suis sûre que ça va te plaire de faire du shopping.

- Et moi je suis un véracrasse intelligent. Répliqua Ron.

- C'est sur que le fait d'être intelligent ça te change.

- Harry je te conseille de courir.

- Ok mais tout à l'heure d'abord c'est Chemin de Traverse. »

Ils se tirèrent la langue, éclatèrent de rire et partirent. Hermione leur montra un magasin pour sorciers et sorcières. Le sérieux des Gryffondors ne se fit pas attendre. Ils arpentaient les rayons à la recherche de vêtements, entraient dans une cabine, se changeaient, puis ressortaient; Hermione se retrouva habillée d'une jupe rose bonbon et d'un haut rouge à grosses fleurs jaunes. Ensuite son choix se porta sur une magnifique robe jaune pale légèrement marron. Harry, quand à lui opta pour une robe identique à celle de Ron lors de leur premier bal. Puis pour une robe bleue grise, plus grise que bleue qui jurait avec ses yeux. Ron choisit une robe pourpre et une autre jaune. Ils essayèrent ainsi de nombreuses affaires. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, ou plutôt sous le regard haineux du vendeur ils choisirent enfin leur vrai costume. Harry prit une robe verte et Ron une noire. Leur choix fut approuvé par Hermione. Cependant, cette dernière ne voulait pas qu'ils restent.

« Pourquoi !

- Je ne veux pas que vous la voyez. Allez! Dégagez!

- Sympa. Viens Harry on va manger une glace. Dit Ron en sortant du magasin.

- Ca va pas la tête il est 11h.

- Bon bah, je te paye une bière au beurre.

- C'est mieux. »

Ils prirent la direction du chaudron baveur et ils commandèrent une bière au beurre pour Ron et un jus de fruit pour Harry.

« Harry c'est pas que je t'en veuille mais tu sais qu'en invitant Hermione chez toi, tu m'as donné un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu profites de la situation.

- Mais c'est Hermione.

- La même Hermione que tu draguais hier soir. Et à ton avis comment Hermione aurait réagi face aux sous vêtements qui ne t'appartiennent pas? C'est pas que je veux la garder pour moi mais je veux la protéger.

- Qui ? Demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Demanda Ron rouge. C'est moi qui paye.

- Un jus de fruit.

- Ok, je reviens.

- Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre ?

- Non il est…normal. T'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Oui. La robe est magnifique. Je crois que j'ai fait une folie.

- Tiens…euh…Hermione tu nous as pas dit…si t'avais un petit copain.

- …Euh…non je me suis consacrée à mes études.

- Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?

- Avec joie! Mais ça veut dire que tu combleras toutes mes envies…danser par exemple.

- Et moi alors ? Demanda Harry faussement jaloux.

- Gamin.

- J'accompagne Hermione et toi tu danses avec.

- Oh que non! Ron tu vas aussi danser. »

Les quatre jours passèrent à une vitesse inouïe, ils s'étaient remémorés les souvenirs les plus drôles au plus malheureux tout en suivant la chronologie de leurs études. Le jour j. Hermione quitta les garçons en milieu d'après midi. Ils discutèrent chez Ron pendant plusieurs heures puis Harry rentra pour se changer en prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser Hermione. Une heure plus tard, il entendit frapper suivit d'un:

« C'est Ron. »

Harry regarda l'heure: 18h. Ron Weasley était à l'heure. Il descendit et le vit.

« Ron tu sais que tu es à l'heure ?

- Ouais bah commence pas.

- C'est juste que c'est surprenant.

- C'est vrai que Ron Weasley à l'heure ne peut-être que surprenant. Dit une voix qui les fit se retourner. »

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fini enfin pour l'instant lol

je met une suite le plus vite possible promis...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Santé

Tatadam...voici la suite lol

Chapitre le plus important vous devinez pourquoi ? Non bah alors lisez……..

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2: Santé**

Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en un méli-mélo de mèches qui rendait le tout élégant et qui dégageait sa nuque. La robe qu'elle portait était blanche. Les bretelles étaient comme ondulées et tombaient sur le haut de ses bras. La robe comportait un décolleté qui n'était pas exagéré mais plutôt sage comme Hermione. La tenue épousait parfaitement les formes de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne la moule de trop.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Merci! »

Harry se recula, prenant bien garde de donner un coup de coude discret à Ron, pour que le jeune homme se bouge et pour qu'il ferme la bouche d'où un filet de bave commençait à s'échapper.

« Hermione…tu…tu…es…Hermione tu es…une fille. Finit-il par dire.

- Merci de ta remarque Ron je ne le savais pas.

- … »

Après cette discussion des plus intelligentes, ils transplanèrent direction Pré-au-Lard. Où des calèches les attendaient ainsi que les Sombrahls. Harry en caressait un sous les regards incrédules des autres invités.

« Harry pas que je t'empêche de faire ça…mais…certaines personnes doivent penser que tu es fou parce que tu ne caresses rien et d'autres personnes, au contraire pense que tu es fou parce que tu les caresses.

- Si tu continues on va être en retard. Dit Hermione. »

Harry arrêta à regret et monta dans la calèche, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le château qui lui avait manqué. Il était envahi par une sorte de nostalgie. Tout ce qu'il avait vécut refaisait surface.

« Harry! »

Le concerné tourna la tête et vit qu'ils étaient arrivés et que ses deux amis de toujours l'attendaient dehors.

« Tu rêves ? »

Il laissa la question d'Hermione en suspend, sortit de la calèche et ils entrèrent dans le château.

« Ca fait bizarre. Dit Ron.

- Oui.

- Miss Granger, monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley, le trio infernal et détective par dessus tout…que Poudlard n'a jamais connu avant.

- Professeur MacGonagall ! S'exclama Hermione comme Ron s'exclamait devant le nouveau balai de quidditch. »

Elle entreprit une discussion qui semblait passionnante avec son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Harry profita de cette inattention pour parler à Ron qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça.

- Qui ?

- Hermione abruti.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Finalement après toutes ces années t'es encore amoureux d'elle.

- De qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Ron! Quand je te parle je voudrais que tu m'écoutes avec plus d'attention au lieu de mater les fesses de ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne regarde pas ses fesses.

- Bah bien sur. T'es amoureux d'Hermione.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui dit des conneries.

- Si c'est le cas pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Il faut chaud.

- Et moi je suis le professeur MacGonagall en porte-jarretelle.

- Putain Harry arrête ça t'es vraiment dégueu.

- Au moins j'ai eu toute ton attention.

- Comment l'as tu vu ?

- Qui Macgo ?

- Non moi pour Hermione?

- Ca ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu devrais lui dire avant qu'elle ne reparte et que tu ne puisses pu la revoir. Dis lui t'as rien à perdre.

- Si elle!

- Moi je te dis que non.

- Si…

- Non…

- Si…

- Non…

- Si…

- Non…

- Si…

- Non…

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Demanda Hermione de retour.

- Hein…oh…rien…pour rien…je disais à Ron que les Canons de Churdley sont moins bon qu'avant il veut pas me croire. Mentit Harry.

- Pff…toujours quidditch vous avez que ce mot là à la bouche…ça et les filles…

- Faux…c'est surtout Ron.

- Faux frère.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ?

- Calme toi Hermione! Dirent les deux garçons.

- Ron ! Dit-une voix étrangère à Harry. »

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à une jeune femme aux courts cheveux châtains avec des mèches blondes des yeux gris et d'autres attributs.

« Tiffany. »

Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui demanda:

« C'est qui ?

- La prof de métamorphose dont je t'ai parlé, elle est douée en langue, elle est sympa quand on la connaît pas, sinon c'est un vrai pot de colle.

- Combien de temps ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas…En tout cas tu ne m'as pas mentionné son prénom.

- Une semaine. J'ai étouffé l'affaire.

- Ouais bah t'as bien aimé quand même.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Soupira Ron. »

Harry pouffa et laissa faire son ami.

« Ca fait longtemps!

- Trop si tu veux mon avis. Dit-celle-ci avec un sourire coquin.

- Quel mauvais ami je fais. Je ne te présente pas mes meilleurs amis. Laisse donc te présenter Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. »

Elle lança un regard noir à Hermione et s'exclama:

« Harry Potter! »

Ron se recula:

« Désolé vieux.

- Pas grave, regarde comment je fais quand on a du miel au cul. »

Harry regarda Tiffany qui avec ses yeux qui papillonnaient essayer de séduire Harry.

« Oui. Il y a un problème ?

- Pas le moins du monde. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Comme toutes les personnes présentes à cette soirée et comme presque la moitié de la population sur cette terre.

- Les magazines ne te décrivent pas comme ça. Je te voyais plus grand et plus musclé.

- Ah oui. Tu en as lu beaucoup de magazine sur moi ?

- Tous.

- Alors comme à chaque fois je le répète les magazines ne racontent que des mensonges et que ceux qui y croient sont de véritables imbéciles. Et moi contrairement à toi et à vrai dire je ne m'en porte que mieux je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi que très peu. Mais on m'a dit que tu avais un certains don pour les langues.

- Si tu veux je pourrais te montrer.

- Non merci, ça ne doit pas être super comme t'es restée une semaine avec Ron…et j'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des personnes qui connaissent ma vie sur le bout des doigts à travers des magazines…on y va ?

- Oui. Fit Hermione.

- Madame. Ajouta Ron à Hermione. »

Il lui tendit son bras. Harry les suivit avec un de ses sourires collés aux lèvres. Ron et Hermione formaient un couple magnifique. Durant un quart d'heure Harry resta légèrement en retrait pour une fois où il n'était pas la vedette puis:

« Harry tu t'es pas trop brûlé ?

- Pourquoi Harry se serait brûlé ?

- Parce que tenir la chandelle pendant un quart d'heure c'est pas drôle.

- Ron !

- Tu sais que t'as le même humour que Macgo ?

- Harry!

- Si on peut même plus rire.

- Pas sur nos anciens professeurs! »

Ils firent le tour et virent Neville et sa fiancée: Luna; Cho, Susan Bones qui lança un regard à Ron pour qu'il vienne la voir mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour elle. Ils rencontrèrent aussi Parvati et son mari: Dubois, il y avait aussi Katie, George, et son frère jumeau etc. En cherchant une table ils trouvèrent Ginny et Dean enlacés, où ils s'installèrent. Ils restaient plusieurs places à coté d'Harry et celle voisine à Harry était posée une cape.

« Qu'est-ce qui manque ?

- Parvati et Olivier. Commença Ginny.

-Seamus, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Lee. Finit Dean.

- La cape est à qui ?

- A moi. »

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une jeune femme. Elle était brune aux yeux marrons, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait une robe noire composait d'un bustier et d'une jupe était fendue mi jupe.

« Salut.

- Lavande !

- Elle même. Ça fait longtemps.

- Ouais. »

Harry se sentit un peu de trop, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Comme il voulait que Ron et Hermione sortent enfin ensembles. Il tendit l'oreille et commença à écouter Luna sur ses soi-disant connaissances. Alors il finit par discuter avec Lavande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comme boulot ?

- Oui.

- Je suis professeur.

- De quoi ?

- De défense contre les forces du mal.

- Où ?

- En France à Beauxbâtons.

- C'est comment ?

- Magnifique, j'adore ce pays…J'ai vu dans quelques journaux là bas que tu étais aurore. C'est pas étonnant.

- J'ai pas eu besoin ni de me présenter ni de passer l'examen on m'a proposé la place de chef de service.

- Impressionnant.

- Encore une fois, on m'a traité comme une célébrité, je suis sur que plus d'un aurore serait plus performant que moi. Et pour tout te dire j'en ai marre.

- A ce point ?

- Ouais.

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je voudrai faire du quidditch. »

Dubois tourna la tête vers Harry quand il entendit ces mots.

« Tu veux faire du quidditch ?  
- Oui.

- Demain j'irai voir un ami, il est entraîneur de l'équipe national de quidditch d'Angleterre. Il est particulier mais sympa quand on le connaît. Il cherche de nouveaux joueurs pour la prochaine coupe du monde. Les meilleurs joueurs vont se présenter, je te préviens il ne fait pas de favoritisme. Tu verras.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Bien sur. Grâce à toi j'ai réalisé un de mes rêves d'ados, avoir la coupe de quidditch entre mes mains.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi. C'est un juste retour des choses. »

Finalement Harry commençait à apprécier la soirée. Puis la directrice dans un tintement de verre, débuta son discours.

« Chers anciens élèves, je suis heureuse que vous ayez tous répondu à notre invitation. Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de vos anciens professeurs, camarades, et des Bizar's sisters… »

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle.

« Ils ont eu la bonté de venir. Je crois que c'est tout. Bon appétit. »

Au lieu d'avoir le début du repas, Fred et George sous les yeux de leur table et donc d'Harry se mirent debout sur leurs chaises.

« Nous demandons votre attention. Firent les jumeaux.

- Fred et moi venons d'avoir l'idée de porter un toast. »

Des verres apparurent chacun le prit et le leva.

« Nous portons un toast…commença Fred.

- A cette école qui a été longtemps une maison pour nous et pour vous tous aussi.

- Aux incontournables maths de quidditch.

- Aux professeurs qui nous ont à tout appris.

- Et plus particulièrement au professeur MacGonagall ainsi qu'à quelques autres personnes qui nous ont poussé à devenir ce que nous sommes… »

Harry entendit le professeur MacGonagall: « Je les ai poussés bah bien sur… » ce qui fit rire plusieurs personnes.

« Et à Harry qui nous a aidé à réaliser notre projet.

- Notre rêve.

- De rien les gars c'était de bon cœur.

- Buvons à la santé de chacun d'entre nous. Dit George.

- Et j'espère qu'après cela les garçons comprendrons mieux les filles.

- Parce que ce sont les filles qui sont notre avenir.

- Santé! »

Sur cela les jumeaux avalèrent leur boisson ainsi que tout le reste de la Grande Salle. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant gaiement de tout ce qui leur passaient par la tête. Puis les premières notes de musique commencèrent à être jouées. Beaucoup de garçons invitèrent des filles à danser. Mais Harry ne préféra pas essayer.

« Harry! Veux tu m'accorder cette danse ?

- Je te préviens que c'est à tes risques et périls.

- J'étais à Gryffondor.

- Comme tu veux.

- On fera attention. »

La chanson passa tout doucement Harry et Lavande dansaient tranquillement. Elle ne repoussait pas les avances d'Harry. Au contraire elle semblait s'en amuser. Cependant lors de la deuxième danse, Lavande n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Harry sans pouffer de rire, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Quand enfin elle souffla, elle leva les yeux vers Harry:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh… »

Elle explosa de rire.

« Lavande dis moi ?

- Tu…tu…

- Je quoi ?

- Tu es…

- Calme toi et dis le moi. »

Lavande soupira et l'attrapa:

« Viens… »

Harry se posa de nombreuses questions et commença à se faire des films comme tout garçon qui se respect. Elle le mena dans le parc:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je crois que ça te servira. »

Elle fit apparaître un miroir et le leva pour qu'Harry voit son visage.

Fini pour le moment…la suite plus tard


	3. Dans la peau d’une fille

**Chapitre 3: Dans la peau d'une fille**

Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« Je…je…suis…ils…m'ont….

- Transformé en fille.

- Arrête de rire c'est pas drôle.

- …Pff…en plus t'es mignonne. Que je préfère Harry en mec. On va voir les autres ?

- Tu rêves? Je vais pas voir les autres comme ça.

- Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça.

- Mais toi tu es une fille naturellement.

- Tu crois vraiment que les autres ne sont pas transformés ? Allez viens. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur puis dans la Grande Salle où il n'y avait que des filles de tout type.

« Lavande tu sais pas où est Harry ? »

Cette jeune femme était rousse aux cheveux courts, les yeux marrons avec des formes plus qu'avantageuses.

« Ron ?! S'exclama Harry.

- Harry ?! S'exclama Ron. »

Les deux explosèrent de rire en se reconnaissant.

« Lavande tu n'aurais pas vu Harry et Ron ?

- Si.

- Hermione c'est nous.

- Harry ! Je vous avais pas reconnu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lavande.

- On va danser ! Dit Hermione en prenant Ron par la main. »

Lavande et Harry regardèrent le couple partir.

« Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va les rapprocher.

- L'intuition féminine. Au moins vous saurez ce que c'est d'être une femme. Et c'est pas tous les jours drôles. »

La soirée finit sans encombre majeur, Fred et George ayant mystérieusement disparu. Ils allèrent boire un verre chez Harry. Ce dernier proposa à Lavande de dormir chez lui, comme Hermione et Ron dormaient aussi chez lui. Elle accepta. Harry se posa des questions en voyant Hermione et Lavande très complices, mais il se dit que c'était parce qu'elles se fichaient de lui et de Ron. Il se doucha. En sortant de la douche, il vit dans son miroir, une jeune femme dans le reflet, les cheveux longs noirs de jais, des yeux en amandes verts émeraudes, disposant de formes gracieuses. Cette jeune femme l'attira.

« Je fantasme sur moi même. Ça va plus. Se dit-il. »

Ne pouvant plus se mettre en boxer il opta pour une chemise légère. Le lendemain matin, il s'étira difficilement et se dit que tout ce qu'il avait soi disant vécu n'était en réalité qu'un rêve mais cette illusion fut vite brisé par le miroir de sa penderie. Il entendit un cri, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Ron suivit par Lavande et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

- Je saigne. »

Ron montra ses draps, une tâche de sang au milieu s'y dessinait. Lavande et Hermione se regardèrent, puis se sourirent:

« Non tu ne saignes enfin par exactement. Commença Lavande.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- T'as tes règles. »

Harry explosa de rire.

« Qu..quoi ?

- T'as tes règles. Affirma Hermione.

- Bon moi je vous laisse je vais finir de me préparer. Fit Lavande.

- Mais mais moi qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Hermione.

- Pourquoi ça serait moi ?

- Parce que je suis encore en pyjama, et que toi t'es prête. »

Harry laissa le couple, il s'habilla avec un jean et un tee-shirt. Alors qu'il déjeunait avec Lavande, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent.

« Alors ? »

Tous deux rougirent.

« Si tu crois que c'est facile d'expliquer comment on…met un tampon…Marmonna Hermione.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile de mettre…un tampon. Bafouilla Ron. »

Harry et Lavande se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

« C'est pas drôle. Dirent le couple.

- Si.

-Franchement moi je dirai plus jamais rien aux filles. »

Quand ils eurent finit de déjeuner, les deux filles se regardaient avec un grand sourire:

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Tu verras Ron.

- Dites.

- Harry, patience.

- Vas y Hermione.

- Bien. Comme vous êtes dans la peau de d'une fille, nous allons vous faire une journée spéciale.

- Genre ? Demanda Ron.

- Vous allez être relookés, j'ai eu le temps d'aller chercher des fringues chez moi.

- Maquillés.

- Épilés.

- Etc.

- Comme si j'en avais pas assez avec mes règles.

- Donc après nous allons s'occuper d'un entre vous.

- Harry avec Lavande, moi avec Hermione. Précisa instantanément Ron.

- Si tu veux. On a remarqué que vous faisiez les mêmes tailles, donc on vous laisse choisir dans notre armoire. Fit Lavande. »

Quand le salon d'Harry fut transformé en salon de beauté. Hermione et Lavande arrivèrent avec des pots dans les mains.

« C'est quoi ?

- Montrez nous vos jambes. Ordonna Hermione.  
- T'es folle.

- Ron!

- Bien…

- Épilation obligatoire. Dit Lavande avec un sourire sadique. »

Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur le fauteuil allongés. Il se dit que ça ne devait pas être si terrible alors il le laissa faire. Il sentit qu'on posait une crème chaude sur la jambe ce qui était très agréable.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on dit que ça fait mal c'est très agréable. Fit Ron. »

La phrase fit sourire les filles, Harry sentit la crème durcir, puis:

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…Crièrent les garçons. »

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de retirer d'un seul coup la bande et elles étaient à présent mortes de rire. Quand elles se calmèrent:

« Bon, on continue ? Demanda Hermione.

- NON. Cria Ron en ramenant ses jambes.

- On le fait à la sorcière ? Questionna Lavande.

- Je me doutais que vous l'avez fait exprès. Dit Harry. Je me doutais que vous alliez nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Hermione murmura une formule et les garçons n'eurent plus de poil sur les jambes ni sous les bras. Elles s'attaquèrent aux sourcils, Ron hurla à la mort à chaque fois, Harry lui ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas montrer aux filles que c'était pas facile d'être une fille. Ils eurent le droit aux soins le droit aux soins du visage. Ce fut ensuite le relooking, Harry trouva plusieurs affaires qui lui plaisaient et les essaya. Le soir ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup dans un bar à la mode sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là-bas, Harry commença à se faire draguer par un homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- De tout mais sans toi. Au revoir. »

L'homme partit sans demander son reste. Au final, les quatre amis burent tellement qu'ils furent rapidement bourrés. Hermione et Ron partirent chez le garçon. Harry et Lavande chez lui. Harry ne sut pas si c'était lui ou elle qui avait commencé mais le baiser fut passionné. Il commença par détacher les cheveux de la jeune femme pour qu'ils puissent tomber en cascade le long de son dos. Il abandonna les lèvres pour le cou. Et du bout des doigts il retira les bretelles de la robe de la jeune femme qui tomba. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme lui retirait son corset puis son pantalon. Tous deux se retrouvèrent en sous vêtements. Harry dessaoula assez vite quand il se souvint qu'il possédait un corps de fille.

« Je te préviens que c'est la première fois que je le fais avec un corps de femme. Dit Harry en se détachant légèrement.

- Je m'en doutais, et moi c'est la première fois que je le fais avec une fille. »

Harry était un peu rassuré, au moins c'était pour tous les deux une première fois particulière. Il se dit qu'à part la dernière partie rien ne changeait réellement. Alors il allongea Lavande sous lui et commença à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Prenant le temps de découvrir les formes de sa partenaire avec plus ou moins de passion. Cette dernière ne pouvait qu'appréciait les caresses soupira. Puis il fit glisser le dernier bout de tissu qui encombrait le corps de celle-ci. Il termina l'exploration de l'anatomie de la jeune femme par un baiser sur le nombril puis reprit les lèvres. Il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Lavande ce qui la fit se raidir un peu, et commença de léger mouvements tout en effleurant du pouce, le bout de chair qui dépassait. Il la laissa parvenir à l'orgasme mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration son souffle qu'il remplaça ses doigts par la langue. Lors de son second orgasme il la laissa reprendre une respiration normale. Et il s'allongea à coté de la jeune femme qui d'un revers de bras écarta de son visage ses cheveux collés par la sueur.

« Je te préviens que je n'ai jamais fait ça. Informa-t-elle. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'embrassait déjà et lui retirait les deux derniers bouts de tissus qui le recouvraient. Ça fit bizarre à Harry cette sensation qu'on entre en lui ce qui le fit gémir. il savait à présent ce que ressentait une fille lors de l'acte. Ce n'était pas comparable à ce que ressentait un homme. Du moins. Pas totalement. Il se laissa entraîner. Et il eut son premier orgasme dans le corps d'une fille. Après cela ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain matin, Harry laissa dormir Lavande, alla dans la salle de bain et passa de l'eau sur le visage. En relevant la tête il remarqua que tout était redevenu comme avant. Et vit arriver Lavande avec l'une de ses chemises.

« Harry est revenu!

- Oui avec l'expérience d'une fille en plus.

- Et tout ce qui lui appartient…

- Et peut-être une aventure en plus. »

**Fin**

ET voilà...c'est fini...snif lol je plaisante donc voici ce que je devais faire:

- Un slash Harry Lavande

- Harry transformé en fille

- LA scène décrite lol

donnez moi vos opinions moi en tout cas j'en ai fini avec mon pari même si je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire lol

bsxxx

Reviews s'il vous plait...


End file.
